Faerie Lake
by reychop
Summary: The defeat of Kyuubi opened the portal to the “Faerie Lake”. To save planet Earth, Scarlet Petals and Red Sharingan raced to gain “hero”. But, the guardian tribe of Crimson Fox still mourns the loss of their god and guard the area with ferocity. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1: The Awakening of the Beast

-o-o-o-

Faerie Lake

-o-o-o-

Summary: The defeat of Kyuubi opened the portal to the "Faerie Lake". To save planet Earth, Scarlet Petals and Red Sharingan raced to gain "hero" status by controlling this area. But, the guardian tribe of Crimson Fox still mourns the loss of their god and guards the area to the Lake. SasuNaru

-o-o-o-

Chapter 1: The Beast's Awakening

-o-o-o-

In the dying surface of planet Earth, project Konoha has made a breakthrough in its inter dimensional research area in hopes of finding a place where nature and technology can coexist peacefully.

First of all, let us all be aware that the year is now 3600. Much has changed over the last thousands of years. Technological advancement has reached new heights and has increased the quality of life within humanity's ranks.

Research centers were erected and scientists became the ruling faction even ranking higher than the United Earth Government (UEG). They became much esteemed due to their contributions. They were able to perfect nano technology and created a blanket of robotic organisms that covered up holes in the ozone layer and acted as a secondary atmospheric protection. They created weather controlling devices, preventing fluctuations like El Nino and La Nino, many storms, volcanic eruptions and other calamities that threatened our ancestors. At least, that's what the archives said.

But their power was much known when they were able to create invisible shield, composed of sophisticated nanobots that prevented the Star known as "Sun" the source of all energy in Earth from exploding and even going as far as the injecting artificially created hydrogen and helium to its surface.

Then they developed better sources of energy and many more things that led a golden age to Earth. However, one team failed in their department. The Inter dimensional research group, headed by the Kage, a group of high level scientists, who were tasked to research the dimensional field that was made apparent when a nanobot field ceased to function, failed in their tasks.

After foolishly accessing an unstable portal systems in what most scientists dubbed "The Triangle" which they speculated to be the gateway to "Atlantis Kingdom", the most highly advanced of the ancient civilizations, random explosions destroyed the stability that all scientists worked hard for.

And in retaliation and desire for survival, Mother Nature, a computer system embedded by our ancestors to the core of the world was accidentally activated in hopes of preserving the land. But the code algorithm was interrupted when a neighboring star exploded, breaking through the nano blanket and sending interrupting waves of radiation to Earth. And now, it's as if nature became alive and yet hostile and aggressive.

After waves after waves of natural disasters plagued different parts of the world, humanity was united against nature's vengeance. Satellites fell, meteorites survived the atmospheric defenses and has burned different continents, water became unfit and air became tainted.

Much that was once glorious of Gaia's prestigious history was lost against her very own forces. The trees gained consciousness and were poised to strike against our main shelters and research facilities when Tsunade stepped in. With the help of her medical team skilled in the arts of healing and white magic, team Scarlet Petals were able to pacify the forces of nature... for now.

Although I must never admit their usefulness, I respected their attempts to heal the land with their magics. I heard that they are actually descendants of a known elven and faerie tribes collectively called "Senju" but I wasn't listening to my aniki when he explained to me during my initiation as a proud scientist in this station.

And most of all, I really respect, Tsunade, their leader. She is resilient and skilled in her field. Much of the government soldiers were directed to her medical team when fighting against the rabid wolves or the mountain giants that were somehow mutated from the average bear. She could even stop a storm or mountains from erupting into a full blown volcano. That's why I respected her so much.

A deep sigh escaped my lips. I could still remember my days when I enjoyed the academy for future Scientists' treatment. Then I would always long for the time when I enjoyed life with a carefree attitude. How I missed playing with my older brother... and that....boy whom I was separated to when a portal erupted and sucked him in.

I forget his name already because I chose to forget that most sorrowful event in my life. Is that Barutto? Paoto? Gah! Forget it. But he's special. I can't really remember. All I know is I enjoyed playing with him.

"Sasuke-sensei" Kabuto's annoying voice interrupted me from my thoughts. How I hate that fake man and his stupid master, Orochimaru. I swear they could lead the clan's undoing one day.

Oh and before I forget, I am Uchiha Sasuke. Yup! You heard that right. I'm an Uchiha, one of the most outstanding clan of scientists. We are the proponents of nanotechnology and the purification systems as well as the core super computer that regulates all aspects of this planet. For the security and safety of planet Earth, you get Uchiha to thank for.

Anyway, we are known as the Red Sharingan. And unlike the white mages at Scarlet Petals, we practice black magic- magic, in all its forms that can kill... and destroy. Combine that with our powerful implants of nanotechnology that can heal us instantly, we are invincible. Although the healing magic of Scarlet Petals can be intimidating, they are nothing but insects.

Moving on, the Red Sharingan is actually an Alliance of the Uchiha Clan, the Akatsuki Council and Orochimaru. Although father and aniki holds the influential seat, I always view the other two as a threat. And as such I am weary of their motives.

And as much as I would like to deny, Red Sharingan is only second to the Kage Alliance. And that's why I am currently studying to become the best to place our clan as the best.

"Sasuke-_kun_" Damn that! He's trying to call me that now? Hmp.

"What is it, Kabuto? Can't you see I'm busy?"

The man just rearranged his eyeglasses before smirking.

"Is staring through space, what you call busy? Careful now, Sasu-kun. Orochimaru-sama can and will report you to your father of your "idling".

Anger flared up within me. Grabbing his collar and raising him through the air, my now red eyes glared at him.

"Do that, Kabuto. And I'm sure you won't live to enjoy another second."

"Calm down, Sasuke-_sama_. There's a council meeting and you're required to attend. Akatsuki Council has been wanting to intervene on that Dimensional research and shut down the portal to end our problem once and for all."

"And why would they need me?"

"Well, I don't know the reason to that."

Growling, I dropped the man harshly to the floor before proceeding to the meeting room.

-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, in a floating research station, near the Triangle, a group of scientists, more commonly known as "Kage" or "Kage Alliance" watched the bluish-purple portal that is materializing above the sea water.

For months, they have ignored government warning and the Scientific Community's protest to continue. But their fascination with the portal urged them to go on despite the destructive capabilities of the portal.

"Minato... In a few months, you will be the new Hokage. I want at least to see the portal fully activated before my retirement."

The golden-haired man just grinned broadly.

"Don't worry, Sandaime. I myself is excited. When this portal is opened, I can finally see my son."

The older man rose and sighed.

"It is indeed an unfortunate event, Minato. I am sure that the activation of this portal will answer all our questions and problems."

"I hope so, Hokage-sama. But anyway, I will check with Raikage and the others to see the portal's progress."

The golden-haired man turned only to be met with Raikage's holographic projector.

"Sandaime, Yondaime... We will be activating the portal in ten seconds. Please meet with us in the control room. The teleport sequence will be prepared for your entrance."

As the holographic projection vanished, they were teleported to the control room. The countdown sequence has already started.

...5

...4

...3

…. "Warning!"

Just as the Kage were waiting for the final message, all heads turned to the computer monitor. They were shocked for a large red "Warning" was placed.

"Warning, a fluctuation of energy from the Triangle's origin has interfered with our nanobots operating under us. Portal opened 99%. However, it is closing at a rapid rate. What actions shall we take, doctor?"

The scientists were about to yell out another command to resume the opening when an earthquake shook the entire station.

"Alert! The main engine has sustained damage from a surge of energy. Landing at a safe location... Meanwhile... all personnel are advised to board the emergency escape pod."

The scientists looked around in confusion. Their station was always invincible and this has never happened before. The assistants were all running around to prepare the escape pods for their masters. But the kage, remain still.

"I want the portal opened. Now please continue with the operation." Sandaime said as the shaking stopped. The other Kages nodded in agreement.

As they input the command, another warning displayed on the screen.

"Warning, a massive source of energy is heading this way. Experiencing a huge fluctuation in temperature. Please switch location and inform security. Danger is being detected."

Curious, the Kages turned to the windows and saw a massive ball of orange... materializing into a gigantic fox. It is consisted of nothing but pure energy and the water around it hardened to an ice to give it a place to stand.

"Foolish humans! Who dares invoke the door to Faerie lake and incur the wrath of the nine guardians? Who dares open the door to ancient secrets and incur the wrath of the gods?"

The beast howled in anger and swiped one tail at the station "Kage" destroying half of it in an instant and inviting another earthquake.

Just as the Kage lost their hope, two familiar aircrafts came into view, distracting the beast. Red Sharingan's prototype aircraft attacked the beast while Scarlet Petals healed any injured as they sent a signal to Red Sharingan to teleport to a safe place. Once they did, they united with the UEG to take defensive measures.

-o-o-o-

Meanwhile... in the UEG headquarters...

Yondaime sighed in relief as he reached the meeting place.

"Good thing you guys went in and saved us or else that beast might have us all in one swipe."

"Yes... Unfortunately, we are not to celebrate yet. If you see in our security camera, the beast has already attacked the borders of Russia. We cannot allow it to do further damage to Earth." Surprisingly, it was Itachi who spoke as he went to the center, followed by Sasuke who still has his helmet, signifying that he has been the pilot of the aircraft that took on the beast.

All were silent as the huge monitor in front of them shows footage of the beast attacking the UEG's defense unit. The beast attacked with frenzy and not bullets, nor LAZER and even the nuclear gun stopped it. It just went through as the beast destroyed buildings and attacked millions.

Then much to everyone's surprise, the beast looked up at one of their surveillance camera.

"Foolish mortals! Do you think you'd stand a chance against me? Kyuubi! I am the greatest of the nine and your foolish and silly ambitions to desecrate the Faerie lake will bear no fruition! Submit to your deaths and I shall bring you swiftly to your deaths!"

After a deafening roar, the screen went blank, signifying that the surveillance camera has been destroyed. Silenced reigned upon the room once more.


	2. Chapter 2: A Losing Battle

-o-o-o-

Chapter 2: A Losing Battle

-o-o-o-

Warning! Continental instability detected. Please evacuate all area. Awaiting authorization to execute code sequence....

-o-o-o-

A series of explosion shook everyone out of their siesta hour. And the still-heavy stomach jolted wake their master's brains.

Soldiers were running around and the UEG has been assembled. It has been days since the beast, which the scientist faction dubbed as "Kyuubi" due to its constant claims about the nine guardians. Whatever it was, it sparked the interest of many scientist groups.

However, the emergency situation seems to be limiting them in their possible actions to take. Which is sad because even at the time of crisis, all of them seems to think only about their constant hunger for knowledge and insatiable curiosity.

"I believe it is time that we gather all the continents within Konoha and make our last defensive measures. In my humblest of all opinions, I think that we would have more chances of going against the beast and would greatly accelerate our battle plans."

Itachi nodded as his father spoke. That could be a tactical advantage. However... should their battle plans, they will not only endanger all the civilians that they evacuated but the capital as well. So it would be smart to have them evacuated in one of their space station. But the question is... how? Their space stations are only meant to accommodate so few of a people.

"Father..." Itachi rose from his seat as the other heads turned to him. "I think it would be best if we would evacuate the citizens to our underground caves and space stations instead of having them here and risk their deaths."

Fugaku narrowed his eyes at his son. Itachi never spoke in meetings and certainly not embarrass him in front of the council. Sasuke did the same. He never expected his brother to doubt their own abilities.

"What are you saying Itachi? Are you implying that our abilities are not enough to protect the people?"

It was Sandaime who spoke this time.

"He may be right. You knew that not bullets, nor our chakra can harm the Kyuubi. We have not yet fully understood the nature of the beast. Although it seems to be linked to the portals we opened."

The council members and UEG officials nodded their head. Despite for their powerful weapons and techniques, they are still no match against the beast. And as the days passed by, the beast got only stronger and the casualties are heavily increasing. However, it would be indeed useless to ignore the latent potentials that their technology possess.

An awkward silence followed. Most groups wanted to blame the Kage and their projects immediately but held their tongue to prevent another fight. While another group wanted to follow on Itachi's advice but decided to abandon the planet instead, another group thought to fight the beast directly. The groups were absorbed in their thinking that they didn't notice a soldier and a probe entered.

"Pardon me for the intrusion sir. But we have reports from the advancing party. Apparently, they were ambushed by the forests. This probe held an oral report." The man bowed and left the room. The people then turned to the probe and a holographic image emitted from a sensor.

"Sire! This is the advance team reporting. My group and I have successfully entered the forest to the North and will attempt to activate the outlying satellites and underground bases at Minato-sama's request. I can proudly say that we are--- Wait--- What's that?" The reporting image turned away from the camera and armed his rifle and shot.

"What's going in? What the-- It's the forest!" The communication ended when a thorny vine shot through the soldier's chest.

"**End Data Transmission." **The robot then exited the room.

Silence reigned once again. But this time, it was the Akatsuki representative who spoke first.

"You... sent a team to activate the satellites and bases without permission from the UEG? Hah! And they ask me why the Kage's reputation is dwindling."

"Hold your tongue!" It was the Raikage who lost his temper. But Sandaime calmed him down.

"Calm down. We can never achieve anything if we're to fight."

"You're right. My humblest apologies." The man bowed.

"Either way, we cannot waste time idling around here. We must first secure the outposts that surrounded Konoha. If we are to evacuate the citizens, I believe that we have a fully functional portal systems that can reach the space station of the Six Path. Isn't that right, you of the Akatsuki?" Itachi asked while the other side was surprised that he had the knowledge of their space station.

The group can only nod.

"Well, that's settled. I guess we'll declare this matter closed. We will evacuate the citizens to that space station. I believe that that is huge enough to house our people. The rest can be temporarily housed in our underground shelters. Now... we will discuss what to do with our defenses. I believe that Kyuubi may have a weakness against the element of ice. But it is not yet confirmed."

The rest nodded. The discussion would have to continue but a sudden earthquake broke their tranquility.

"WARNING! The headquarter's front gate is under heavy damage. Warning! A huge pressure is detected. Alert Level B raised. Please evacuate the personnel." And amidst the confusion, the speakers blared to life and soldiers once again filled the room.

While the allied forces of UEG and the Scientists scowled in displeasure, Kyuubi's laughter could be heard as he teared through their walls and gates with great ease.

"Sir, we'll be escorting you back to Konoha." A soldier offered. But Itachi stopped them.

"We can't. We will hold the enemy here until we can come up of a plan to defend the survivors. Raise Alert Level A to all continents and gather all military units in this head quarters."

"Yes sir!" As the soldier left, the council members reacted.

"Itachi! Are you mad? We must flee..." Itachi turned to them, his red eyes already spinning.

"You will be evacuated. We will fight and defend this area until we can find the plan to pacify the Kyuubi."

Sasuke stared at his brother before agreeing.

"Aniki is right. We can't just run away."

Convinced, the elders and officials went to the rooftop to make their escape while the Kage and the scientist factions moved to the front gate.

However, as they entered the area, they can only stare at the sheer size of the creature before them. The horrifying sight is enough to leave them speechless and the creature before them laughed.

"Foolish mortals! Is this the limit of your power? I could annihilate this planet if I wanted to." He strike one tail and destroyed a building easily.

Itachi went forward and stared at the Kyuubi. "Yet you can't, right?" His eyes changed a shade of color before staring at the Kyuubi's fiery one.

The creature seemed to have frozen and looked in disbelief.

"What's this? A mere mortal?" He smirked. "Well, this might prove interesting."

The others just observed the proceeding with amazement. Perhaps Kyuubi isn't as invulnerable as they thought he is. Yondaime then bravely announced to the team.

"Everyone... I think I knew of a way... There's an ancient technology that I knew. I will return here. But right now please hold them off."

The others were skeptical at first. But they let him go. As his helicopter banished, an army of soldiers arrived.

"Sir, we have activated the chakra blanket you requested. We have also activated the MANA satellites."

"Good. Then we can finally start the battle."

-o-o-o-

In an unknown location....

-o-o-o-

A boy laid in space...disoriented...disconnected. Thoughts flooded his mind as he stared at the empty void that he's trapped in.

But amidst the darkness and vacuum that he's in... there's a light...a light that came to finally free him from the void.

"Sasuke?" was all he could say before a flash of light swallowed his body.

-o-o-o

T O B E C O N T I N U E D . . . . . .

-o-o-o-


End file.
